


Driving Lessons

by theangelofdarkness



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Historical Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years many drivers who have gotten in her car have offered to give her a lesson or two. Claire always turns them down though. As far as she’s concerned she only has the one teacher for driving. And that was Ayrton Senna. Triple world champion, F1 legend, and her friend. Prompted by several interviews where Claire Williams admits she's not the best driver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> So I've read/seen in a few interviews with Claire that she admits to being a bad driver. And then this idea popped into my head and refused to leave till I wrote it. With a little bit of prodding from the amazing historygeek12 on Tumblr. Enjoy guys.
> 
> Just a quick note to say 'Anjinho' means 'Angel' in Portuguese. :)

Ayrton walked down the corridor towards Frank’s office. Or what he hoped was Frank’s office. Apparently the boss just wanted a quick word with him. To see he was fitting in okay to the team. The Brazilian was settling in well to Williams in the winter break. Looking forward to racing when the new season got underway. However, he was still trying to learn his way around the factory, and occasionally he got lost. He was thrilled when he heard Frank’s voice drift out of his office. Though it sounded like he was in an argument with someone. Ayrton paused, he couldn’t help but listen in.

“Frank you have absolutely no chance of me doing that again.” Damon, Ayrton’s team mate, told the man.

“Damon it can’t have been the bad. Frank replied.

“No it was.” He argued. “I didn’t think it was possible to pull that level of G force in a small car going round country lanes. But apparently it is.” He huffed. Confused Ayrton knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Frank called out and he walked in. “Ah. Hello Ayrton. Settling in okay I hope?”

“I’m fine.” He nodded. “What were you arguing about?” Frank sighed.

“Damon here…” Frank began.

“Damon here did a favour for Frank because, well, it concerned his family.” Damon butted in. “Only I regret doing it now.” His perpetual frown got deeper. “Honest, that driving experience was like Monaco.”

“Are you trying to tell me a seventeen-year-old girl in a small car with no power behind it, was able to take you on a ride so bad, it was like one of the most challenging street circuits in the world?” Frank asked.

“Yes.” Damon sulked. Ayrton laughed. “Don’t laugh it’s not funny!”

“I’m sorry Damon. But you have to admit. It is funny.” He chuckled.

“Funny.” His frown got even deeper. “I’ll tell you what Ayrton. You can take Claire out next time and help her practice driving.” Damon announced before storming off. Ayrton turned to Frank.

“Claire? He was teaching your daughter to drive?”

“Yes. As a favour to me and Ginny. She got her provisional licence recently and she’s needed people to sit with her as she practices driving.” Ayrton looked puzzled.

“Can’t Ginny sit with her?” He asked Frank, referring to Claire’s mum. Frank winced.

“We tried that already. They went out for an hour’s drive. When they came back neither spoke to the other for five hours. It was decided for the sake of mother daughter relationship Ginny wouldn’t be Claire’s adult.” Frank explained. Ayrton thought for a moment. He didn’t know much about Frank’s only daughter. All he knew is what he’s heard from the people in the factory. She’s seventeen, nice enough, and helps out in the offices during her school holidays. He couldn’t even tell you what she looked like.

“I’ll tell you what Frank. I’ll take her out for you.” Ayrton uttered out the words before he even realised he said them.

“No Ayrton. You don’t have to do that. You’re busy with the preparations for next season. Honest I have other people I can ask.”

“No. I want to do this. I’m happy to take your Anjinho out for driving practice.” Ayrton argued. If there was one thing, he believed it was that driving was a life skill. And Claire shouldn’t miss out because Damon was too grumpy to sit with her after one bad lesson. Frank looked at him and weighed up the option in his mind. Ayrton knew he’d won when Frank’s shoulders relax.

“Alright. You can take her out for lessons.” Ayrton smiles.

“I’ll look after her as if she’s my own flesh and blood.” He told Frank before going to leave.

“Ayrton.” He stopped at the door as Frank called him. Turning round to face the man he can see a smile on the team bosses face. “Thank you. And good luck.”

* * *

 

“You know there are other ways to get Frank to like you that don’t result in you having to risk your limbs in a car with his daughter.” Damon shook his head. Ayrton was crazy as far as he was concerned. The pair were waiting by a little red car in the car park at the Grove factory. Today Ayrton was taking Claire out for her first lesson. Damon had come to wish him off. And to offer the man his helmet. _Trust me you’ll need it_ Damon had told him. Ayrton simply handed the helmet back. Claire could not have been that bad.

“I’m not looking for Frank’s approval.” He told Damon. “This about teaching a young woman an important life skill.” He said as Claire appeared from the Williams building. He could tell she was a Williams immediately. She was a perfect mix between her mother and father. He could see in the way she carried herself she was like Frank, though there was a refined edge to her that was clearly Ginny’s influence. She had a smile that lit up her face as she approached the car. Looking excited at the prospect of driving.

“Hello Ayton, thank you for driving with me.” She smiled at him before realising Damon was there as well. “Hi Damon.”

“Claire.” Damon nodded.

“What are you doing here?” She asked him as she went round to the driver’s side of the car. Damon leaned on the bonnet of the car.

“I came to wish Ayrton good luck. And to tell him to wear his crash helmet.” Damon gave her a smug smile. Claire raised one eyebrow and looked at him.

“Really Damon. Is that the best you can do?” She asked him. Ayrton smirked. She had Ginny’s feistiness alright! “I think it’s going to take more than that to ruffles Ayrton’s feather. Right?” She turned to face the Brazilian. He grinned.

“It will Anjinho.” He told her. Before once again becoming a spectator of the conversation. Damon stiffened a little. But rebutted back.

“One lesson. You’ll last one lesson before pawning her off on some other non-suspecting team member.” Damon huffed before walking back into the factory. The second he was out of the way Ayrton could see Claire’s shoulders droop dramatically. Clearly the man’s words had affected her. She just didn’t want to give Damon the satisfaction of seeing his words hurt.

“He’s probably right you know.” She sighed. “You will quit after one lesson. Everyone else has. I’m a disaster.”

“Everyone else is not me Claire.” He argued. His arms resting on the top of the car as he looked at her. The two stood there in silence for a moment or two. Staring. As if they were trying to work out the other. Eventually Ayrton broke the moment by drumming his hands on the roof. “Come on them Miss Williams. The roads await.” He smiled. She grinned and unlocked the car.

* * *

 

“Anjinho, you know that pedal between the accelerator and clutch.” Ayrton said.

“The break. Yes. What about it?” Claire asked.

“Could you possibly use that before we go through a corner? Or in general when we’re faced with corners.” Ayrton begged her. An hour into the lesson and he could see why Damon had been terrified of taking country lanes with her. She was fine on duel carriageways. She would sit at the speed limit and go. The issue with country lanes would she would sit at the speed limit, even when going round corners. He was impressed with the force on the car when they went round the corner. But it was perhaps not the right time to be impressed. He heard Claire sigh as they went round another bend, again way too fast. But it appeared she was staring to head his advice as she at least took her foot off the accelerator for a moment.

“Told you I was a disaster.” She said as she slowed rather rapidly to the 30MPH limit as they trundled through a village.

“You’re not a disaster Claire. Just a little rough around the edges.” Ayrton argued.

“Disaster.” She sighed. Stopping at a zebra crossing to let people over.

“You’re not a disaster Claire. Don’t ever say that about yourself.” He argued. Unbuckling his seat belt while the car was stationary at the crossing. “Come on. You’ve been driving for a while now. Take a quick break. I’ll drive.” Claire unbuckled her seatbelt and the two did a quick driver change. As soon as they were buckled in Ayrton pulled away. He trundled through the town until coming to the limits, before picking up speed. “See the trick is to do your breaking before the corner.” He explained breaking for the corner early. The car glided through with little effort it seemed on Ayrton’s part to manage the car. Claire watched on, slightly in awe.

“How do you do it? How do you manage to make driving look effortless?” She asked him. Genuinely interested. He chuckled.

“Anjinho. I’m a driver. It’s my job.” He showed her once again slowing down for the corner. Again Claire was in awe. As he exited the corner he spoke again. “You’ll get the hang of it. And we’ll watch Damon eat his words.” Ayrton flashed her a smile. He watched as Claire smiled back at him, the smile lighting her face up. A giggled and a nod of the head accompanying it. Quickly he turned back to face the road. He should be setting a good example to her by keeping his eyes on the road.

“Yeah. Let’s make Damon eat his words.” She agreed.

* * *

 

Progress was slow but steady over the coming weeks. And as time went by Ayrton found driving with Claire was fast becoming one of his favourite times in the week. She mastered cornering pretty soon after they started their lessons. So the pair have great fun driving round the country lanes. They even took to stopping for a break in the tea rooms in a local village. Ayrton claimed it’s because she needs a break after driving for so long. And they had also been using it as an excuse for Claire to practice her parking. She’s still not brilliant at it, he had to admit. Breaks with Claire were always fun too. She has a slice of cake, carrot normally, Ayrton learns quickly that’s her favourite. He doesn’t often have a cake, after all he needs to keep to his driver’s diet, but Claire always offers him a bit of her cake. And he always finds it very hard to turn her down. The two do share a pot of tea though. The break time is spent talking and joking. Claire hangs on his every word when Ayrton talks about his title fights with Prost. While Ayrton loves hearing about the antics of a young Claire Williams; and the trouble her and her broths got into around the factory. The pair then drive around some more, practicing some more driver skills. Before going back to the factory.

* * *

 

Ayrton was a little worried when Frank called him up to his office after the last of the pre-season tests. He’d settled in well at Williams, he was enjoying his time here, he’d gotten to know everyone. So he hoped Frank wasn’t looking to upset that right now. Ayrton went directly to Frank’s office and knocked on the door. “Come in.” Frank announced. He walked in.

“Hello Frank. You wanted to see me?”

“Ah yes. Take a seat.” Frank offered him the chair in front of his desk. Ayrton took a seat and shifted in it. Frank noticed the shifting and smiles. “It’s nothing bad. I just wanted to say thank you for helping Claire with her driving. And to tell you if you need me to, I can call off your lessons.” Ayrton was horrified. He wanted to call of the lessons?! He can’t!

“No! Frank, Claire’s so close to being ready to take her test. You can’t call off our arrangement.” He shook his head. Frank looks at him. Ayrton seems genuinely distressed at the idea of stopping driving with his daughter.

“I just thought with the season starting you wouldn’t have time.” Frank told him. “Though I’m glad to hear her lessons are going well.”

“I’ll find the time. I’ll make time if I need to. It won’t affect my driving, I promise. But I also promised your Anjinho I would see her driving through till she had her licence in her hand. And I would find it impossible to break your daughter’s heart.” He explained. Frank listens to what he has to say and realises he’s not going to change Ayrton’s mind. The man is too stubborn, and too committed to keeping his word. Especially to his daughter.

“As long as you’re happy to keep carrying on, and it doesn’t affect your driving then you’re more than welcome to carry on taking Claire out for practice.” Frank can’t miss the smile that’s on Ayrton’s face now. “I just wanted to give you the chance to pass since the season is getting underway soon.”

“Thank you Frank. But I want to see Claire get her licence.” He glances at his watch. “If you don’t mind. I have practice with your daughter very soon.”

“No.” Frank smiles. “Off you go. And thank you. The offer still stands, if it does get too much at any point. You can drop the lessons.” Ayrton shook his head.

“I promised your Anjinho I would help her get her licence. I’m helping her get her licence. And I’ll be there till the end.”

* * *

 

                “Ayrton we need to go soon.” His PA huffed next to him as he waited in the entrance to the Williams factory. His suit case behind him. He was looking outside at the rain soaked car park and back at his watch.

“We have a spare five minutes.” He argued. His PA sighed. “Five minutes that’s all I’m asking.”

“Fine.” His PA agreed. And left to take a phone call.

“Come on Anjinho.” Ayrton said under his breath. He didn’t want to leave before he found out the news. Claire was taking her theory test today. And he wanted to know if she passed before he left for the first race of the season. His PA had gotten grumpier with his refusal to go without finding out the results. He knew now he did only have the five minuets he got her to agree to. With two minutes to go he began to give up hope that he would find out before he left. Till a rather damp looking Claire ran into the entrance area. Water dripping off her jacket. Her hair was particularly damp looking. But Ayrton still thought she looked wonderful.

“Sorry I had to cycle here in the rain.” She sounded a little out of breath but she had a huge grin on her face as she pulled out a piece of paper. “I passed!” She grinned, showing him the certificate.

“Congratulations Anjinho!” Ayrton grinned as he enveloped her in a hug, kissing her on both cheeks. He didn’t care she was making him wet right now. He just wanted to give her a hug. “That’s amazing news. You’re halfway there to getting your licence. I’m so proud!”

“Thank you.” Claire told him. “But save being proud till I have my licence.” She told him.

“Fine. I will.” He laughed. Pulling away. Claire still had a huge grin on her face. “But well done Claire. That’s amazing news.” He chuckled as her cheeks flushed red. “Oh. I have something.” He collected a white paper bag off of his suitcase and handed it to Claire. She gave him a quizzical look as she accepted the bag. “It’s a slice of celebratory carrot cake. I picked it up on my way here.” A smile returned to her face.

“Thank you Ayrton.” She told him. Just them his PA came up and gave a rather loud cough.

“Well I must be off. Congratulations Anjinho. See you after the first race.” Ayrton grabs his suitcase with one hand. Before wrapping one arm around Claire and planting a kiss on her forehead. “Be good.” He tells her as he leaves with his PA.

* * *

 

 “Well…” Claire asked him once she pulled up in her spot in the Williams factory car park. Ayrton looked over at her. A mask of neutrality on it right now. Claire nearly cowers under his gaze. Ayrton keeps his face like stone, but he cannot manage it for long before a huge beaming smile breaks out onto his face.

“Anjinho that was amazing!” He told her. And Claire can feel her cheeks tinge from the praise. “There are still a few little scrappy moments. But other than that it is nearly perfect. One last lesson the day before your test and you’ll be ready.” He assured her.

“You think!” She grinned.

“I know.” He nodded. “You’re ready for that test.” Claire’s face went from delight and happiness to something else very quickly. She stops looking at Ayrton, and he can see her shoulders droop slightly. “Something wrong Anjinho?”

“Nothing. I’m just going to miss this.” She admitted with a sad look on her face. She genuinely enjoyed her drives with Ayrton. And the prospect of them coming to an end because she was passing her test was sad.

“Oh Claire.” He leaned over and hugged her. Not being able to stand seeing her be sad. “You’ll still see me round the factory. And there’s no reason we can’t still go out for a drive. Just because you have a licence doesn’t mean you should ever stop practicing.”

“I know.” She nodded hugging him back. “It’s just not going to be the same.”

“Tell you what Anjinho.” He pulled away from her. “When you pass your test, we’ll go on a drive. Anywhere. A victory drive. For your victory.” Claire chuckled. “We’ll stop for cake. And I’ll even get my own slice of carrot cake. Instead of eating yours. And then once we’re full of cake. We can come back here and laugh at grumpy Damon. And force him to regret his words.”

“That sounds like fun.” Claire smiled again. Ayrton was glad to see a smile back on her face. He looked at his watch and sighed.

“Well. I will say this. Thank you for getting me back here on time. But I’m afraid Anjinho I have to go.”

“I know.” She nodded. “Good luck for the race. And enjoy Italy.” She told him.

“I will.” He gave her one last hug before getting out of the car. Little did Claire know that would be the last time she saw Ayrton.

* * *

 

“You don’t have to take the test.” Frank told her. Claire looked up. The house had been silent for the last few days. Ever since they found out the news about Ayrton, the house had been silent. No one wanted to talk. No one knew what to say. For her part Claire hid in her room crying. Remembering the man, the legend, and her friend. She honestly was going to miss him. Miss the way he smiled and called her _Anjinho_. Miss their conversations, jokes, and laughs shared over a pot of tea. Miss the way he would light up the track or the road in a car. But most importantly she was going to miss the way that he was a triple world champion with a busy hectic life; who still took time out of his day to tech her, his friend, to drive. She hadn’t thought about her driving test; it had dwarfed into meaninglessness in the last few days. Tears pricked at her eyes again when she remembered today was going to be her last lesson with Ayrton. Her last chance to perfect her driving before the test tomorrow. “We can cancel it. They’ll understand.” Frank added. Worried for his daughter.

“I want to take it.” She sniffed. A tear falling down her face. “I want to show him he was right. I can pass my test.” Frank sighed.

“Claire, sweetheart, you’ve had a shock. We all have. You don’t have to take the test tomorrow.”

“No.” Claire raised her voice. “I want to take it tomorrow. That was what me and Ayrton had planned. I was taking my test tomorrow. And I was going to pass.” Tears now streamed down her face, as she spoke her voice began to crack and break. “Then we were going to go on a victory drive around the local area. Stopping off for tea and cake in the tea shop in the village along from here. He was actually going to have a slice of cake to celebrate. Instead of stealing bits of my carrot cake. And we were going to show Damon he was idiot for ever doubting me. We were going to make him eat his words. Ayrton was going to show him that he achieved his task. He didn’t give up. Just like he said. He didn’t abandon me like the others did. And…And…And Ayrton was going to be so proud because I finally passed my test.” Claire lost it at this point and broke down sobbing. Frank, with tears of his own threatening to fall, opened up his arms and his daughter collapsed into them. He held her tight as she sobbed into him. Shuddering with every sob. Frank just rubbed soothing circles into her back. Saying soothing words to her as she cried in his arms. She eventually started to calm down. Getting a control on her tears. Though she stayed in her father’s arms. Cuddling him. “I have to take my test tomorrow Dad.” She spoke, her voice sounding rough. “I have to. For Ayrton.”

“Okay sweetheart.” Frank kissed the top of her head. “Take your test tomorrow. Good luck. I know Ayrton will be watching out for you.”

* * *

 

She passes her test, barely. The examiner seems a little shaken when they step out of the car. But she still manages to pass the test, that was all that mattered. Ayrton could be proud of her. He achieved the task Damon said he never would. Claire tried hard to not cry when the pass certificate was handed to her. Taking it in her hand she looked at it mumbling “This is for you Ayrton.” She sat in her car after with her head on the steering wheel after everything. Relief washing over her. She knows it’s the grief talking. But she swears she can hear a voice inside her head, telling her _congratulations Anjinho_. She never ended up taking her victory drive, it seems hollow to do it without Ayrton by her side. Instead she drove home to pack her suitcase for the trip to Brazil the next day. She spent the time crying as she picked out an all-black outfit for the funeral. Today she should have been celebrating her victory with him. Instead she was having to pick out the outfit she would wear to say goodbye to her friend.

* * *

 

Her driving is still scrappy to this day; despite all the years of practice she’s had. Over the years many drivers who have gotten in her car have offered to give her a lesson or two. From David and Jacques. To Susie and Felipe more recently. Claire always turns them down though. As far as she’s concerned she only has the one teacher for driving. And that was Ayrton Senna. Triple world champion, F1 legend, and friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys :)


End file.
